


Alone Time

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don enjoys some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Don was enjoying a rare day off in the middle of the week. Jackson and Danny were both working, and that meant he had the apartment all to himself. He'd spent the morning watching the sports channel and just being lazy. After lunch he decided to take a nap, so he went to the bedroom, stripped off all his clothes, and stretched out on the bed. He found the remote and turned on the stereo. He searched the stations until he found some soft jazz. As he listened to the music he found himself concentrating on a photo of Jackson and Danny that was sitting on the dresser.

As the music played, he began imagining that his guys were with him. In his mind he could almost feel Jackson's fingers ghosting over his skin as he explored Don's body. He thought he could hear Danny whispering the dirty, nasty, sexy things he and Jackson were going to do to him. At this point Don reached between his legs and began touching his erection. He played with the pre-cum leaking out of the head and felt his cock grow even harder. As he began slowly stroking his cock, he imagined Jackson and Danny licking at the shaft, their lips and tongues battling for position.

Don used his free hand to roam his body, pinching a nipple every now and then, cupping his come-swollen balls, and exploring even further between his legs. He began to pick up the pace a bit as he imagined sucking Danny's cock while Jackson prepared his hole to receive Don's cock. His thoughts proved to be too much, and he found himself pounding his erection faster until he came all over his chest and belly. After a quick shower, he went back to the bedroom and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
